Fated
by Kinoha
Summary: There's many stories where Raditz succees taking Gohan or Goku with him, but what if he managed to kidnap them both? How will they survive under Frieza's rule? What if Bulma and ChiChi decided to rescue them and started to train along the Z senshi? BV GCC
1. Decision and Despair

**A/N:** Hello! I decided to finally post this! Hope you enjoy! And the rating is for the possiblefuture chapters and to cover up my ass...

**Genres:** As usual, my writing is always mix of Drama/Romance/ Action/Adventure/Humor and tad bit of Angst and Fantasy. Thank you!

**Summary:** Basicly, Raditz comes to Chikyuu and takes both Gohan and Goku with him. How they'll survive? And what are ChiChi and Bulma gonna do about that?

And I'll be using some japanese in this fic because it's fun, but I try to keep it at minimum. Sometimes I don't even realize I'm writing in japanese if I have just watched DBZ japanese version...I totally hate the English dub and cutting...UGH! And I have no spell check at the moment so bear with me!

**Pairings:** V/B, G/CC and possible Lunch/Raditz

Chapter I – Despair and Decisions 

Bulma sat on the porch of Kame House staring at the bright moon and the dark blue, almost black still ocean. The moon reflected from its surface making a beautiful moon bridge accompanied by bright stars shining in the velvet night sky. The waves were softly breaking on the shore in comforting manner.

The wind was blowing from the South bringing warm air with it gently caressing her deep rich color of greenblue making it sway with it lightly.

Bulma closed her tired and puffy eyes sighing. The night was perfect and it was almost unfair for a night to be so beautiful after the hellish day it had been.

She sighed, squinting her blue eyes tighter trying to prevent the tears from falling. It was just so unfair! She turned her head to right and saw the broken wall with a gap in it, several planks sticking out oddly.

She could almost see it again. Kuririn flying, pained yell emitting from his throat and crashing in the wall and through. He had been almost fatally injured from the impact.

And everything had begun so good…

First meeting Goku and his son had been a shocking and after the shock amusing and fun. The little boy was so sweet and innocent. Then it all came crashing down as Goku's 'brother' came in picture revealing Goku's heritage and past.

After almost killing everyone on the island and abducting little Gohan, Goku and Piccolo who had magically changed side, flew after him. She had been so startled. Standing there, when her friends were dying around her.

Lucky she had much experience as a doctor even if she didn't have medical training or doctor's license. Bulma could still feel the blood in her hands and face from tending the wounds…

Piccolo had flown back with his last strength and told that both Goku and Gohan were taken, collapsing and Bulma had one more patient.

In panic she had called ChiChi telling her to come to the Kame Island right away that it was an emergency. ChiChi had appeared as quickly as she could. The black-haired woman had been distressed at first but gathered herself rather quickly and began helping and Bulma found herself admiring the woman for her strength with the situation at the hand.

Now the injured members of the Z senshi were sleeping all bandaged up and healing. After the critical situation they had both broken down crying still covered in blood and Bulma had shakily told ChiChi what was up causing them to cry even harder. The moment passed and Bulma blurted out That Goku was some kind of alien called Saiyajin. Surprisingly, ChiChi had taken it quite calmly after some unbelieving yelling.

They had cleaned up and decided to sleep on it and Bulma had ended sitting on the porch, unable to sleep…

She had lost a dear friend and child she felt like aunt to and almost lost all her friends. Bulma bit her lip angrily. They had protected her and almost paid for it with their own lives. They were always saving her or protecting her…

A floorboard creaked silently and Bulma turned to see ChiChi walking towards her sitting besides her, sighing. Bulma really didn't know the woman and didn't know why she had called her in the first place but the blue-haired woman had immediately felt kinship with ChiChi for some reason.

" Can't sleep?" ChiChi asked voice barely above whisper. She was tired and the situation was fully beginning to dawn on her. Her otto and musuko were gone.

" Iie…" Bulma answered for her own surprise with the same hoarse voice. The events of the day were still fresh in mind.

" You know Bulma…I'm kinda happy that Goku-sa is an alien…Saiyajin, desu ne?"

" Hai… It actually wasn't so great revelation after you think about it…why so?"

ChiChi chuckled slightly leaning back, little smile caressing her delicate features, the moon reflecting her onyx black eyes.

" Well, explains the hair, his appetite, abnormal strength and tail and …some other habits…" Bulma could have sworn ChiChi was blushing ever so slightly. She wondered why. Her mind was too tired to do so.

" So desu…"

Silent fell on them but it wasn't awkward. Only soothing and sad. Bulma eyed carefully the other woman sitting next to her. Could she ask for it?

" Bulma… you think I'll see them again?" The question threw Bulma off guard and she began wondering the same: Would she ever see Son-kun again?

" Son-kun is strong. He'll make it and bring Gohan back as well…"

" But you're not sure! I don't even know are they alive or not!" ChiChi exclaimed little hotly, obviously frustrated and in the verge of tears. Bulma couldn't say anything after that. She didn't know either. And they were silent again listening the soothing crashing of the nightly ocean waves.

Finally Bulma decided to break the silence and gathered some courage to ask what she had intended to. " ChiChi, teach me to fight!"

" N-nani!"

" Son-kun an the other have always been there for me, saving and rescuing from even the tiniest threats! I wanna learn to hold my own! I'm tired of seeing them get hurt and die protecting me! If I could fight…They would not need to worry about me…And I think it's time I repay all that! We all should do that! Goku has always been the one to save us all I think it would be time to save him, instead! Not because we have to. We want to! And there's abig chance for them to be alive! "

ChiChi listened intently Bulma's outburst and found herself thinking in the same lines. Goku-sa would save her and she would be damned if she didn't do it to him. Bulma stared at ChiChi hopefully. She wanted to do something about it and not sit around and watch.

Determination crossed the younger woman's features and the spirit lit up her eyes.

" You're right Bulma! That's watashi no otoko to musuko out there!"( my husband and son)

" Demo… that means we need to train and hard. That guy was super strong surpassing Son-kun and Piccolo not to mention the others greatly…But we're not giving up, ne!"

" Hai!" ChiChi gave a short reply nodding affirmatively.

" Now let's sleep on it and start right tomorrow. We still need to built a space ship though…"

And they went inside to sleep first checking on the sleeping Z senshi. Bulma felt better and even little excited and more scared. In which mess she had gotten herself but she was willing to pull through no matter what.

ChiChi's hopes were up again and she felt she'd see her beloved otto to musuko in mirai. And the hell she was going to give up. The nagging feel of emptiness for not having Goku anywhere near was only strengthening her will. She could still fight and wold fight until she had her boys again.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo...whaddya think? Is it worth of continuing? Yeah I know,it's short chapter. Not my usual length at all...Questions and suggestions also welcome! If you liked this I think you'll like my other stories as well. Check'em out! My bio doesn't bite...that hard...( sweatdrop) 

Review!


	2. Welcome aboard, not!

**A/N:** Here' the second chapter! Enjoy! I re-wrote this chappie almost three times...I hope it came out well...And this chapter contains no japanese (though japanese language has a little part in the whole story and I'll promise when in near future people speak japanese it's written**bold**.)

**Eismaus: **Thank you! Read on and enjoy!

**LauraNeatO: **Yeah...I really should stick only to English, but sometimes I can't help myself... This chapter should not contain any japanese...Hope you enjoy! Oh! And I like your story "Goku's humored"( Only Trunks/Pan fic that doesn't make me sick...) and I really should get around to review it sometime...P

**Disclaimer:** "To the airport, please." "Sure.(Gives Kinoha a Pepsi can) TO. THE. AIRPORT! Got it? TO.THE.AIRPORT! " " Uuk uuk!" "!OoO!" " Don't worry. There's no sugar and you don't own DBZ in any form." ( I'm such commercial freak...)

* * *

Chapter II – Welcome aboard

Raditz, almost seriously injured and suffled looking, knelt before Lord Frieza his little brother and nephew lying unconscious in front of him. Frieza fixed his ruby gaze on the two prone forms on the floor. The man was lying face down flat on his stomach and the boy was draped over him.

The white lizard tapped his scouter and took their powerlevels with indifferent look to him and Raditz felt a cold sweat running down his neck and stinging in his wounds. He was alone, kneeling in front Lord Frieza, the ruler of the most parts of the Northern Galaxy. His prince and Nappa were on a mission in the other part of the Galaxy and would be back in couple of months. Only good thing was that both Zarbon and Dodoria were off somewhere else, and not by their masters side like usually. Not impossible but extremely rare for them not being there. Raditz thanked Kami for their absence. God now what they could have done with him when his companions weren't there. He was the weakest of their group of three and more prone to beatings.

It felt weird to be in front and not behind prince Vegeta, going unnoticed and ignored as always but Frieza's attention was now fully on Raditz, who suddenly had become to appreciate his comrades company greatly. Vegeta and Nappa didn't know it how thankful he was for their company anyway and now the appreciation increased enormously.

" Their powerlevels are pathetically low. No more than an animals. Are you sure they did mangle you up and not somebody else, Saiya-jin?" Frieza said questioned his tone of voice colder than the absolute zero point. The wild-maned Saiyajin warrior flinched at the tone, but hid it quickly. This wasn't going too well…How he hoped prince Vegeta would be there to speak. He knew always what to say to their Lord and master to calm him down.

" Yes Lord Frieza. I had to beat them pretty bad before I managed to knock them out…And He **is** a third class warrior. What you can expect from a third class and a half-breed brat, milord?" he answered trying to sound someone with dry humor.

" A third class beat you up Raditz?" Frieza chuckled, amused. " How's that possible, may I inquire?"

May I inquire… meant clearly: speak up and it better be the truth or/and I'll beat you up.

" He had help, Lord Frieza. And his powerlevel is that of a third class, but he's got stamina and speed." It was true. All the Chikyuu-jins powerlevel had been been ridiculous and Raditz didn't ahve any idea how they could have such high speed and stamina, but no power whatsoever.

Frieza nodded curtly. This was good...he smirked ruefully. More monkeys to play with. These ones should be easy to break… Ah! He could already feel their screams of pain and fear. The blood seeping from the wounds staining his hands and their bodies… the light dim from their black and mysterious eyes…They'd make perfect purgers… Saiya-jins had always been his favorite choice of amusement. So hard to brake...So persistant... He fell deeper into his personal day dream.

Raditz took a careful glance under his brows and gritted his teeth. A cold twisted smile was planted on the lizard creature's face eyes shrunken in sadistic pleasure. The Saiyajin male's stomach twisted in knots and he felt like vomiting. That look…He remembered it too well. He just could hope he would make it alive since he was already beaten up. Around Frieza it was always safe to picture the worst case scenario for it never was too far away from that.

The lizard stood up and walked over the two like a cat after drinking all the cream from the can. The man laying on the floor was badly hurt and a puddle of crimson blood was beginning to form under him staining the floor. His legs and arms seemed to be broken and nose broken, he noted with twisted satisfaction.

He was clad only in orange gi pants which were torn and almost red from all the blood and his black wild hair was matted with it. Frieza noted also that he was much skinnier than the Saiya-jins he had had in his service all those years ago.This Saiya-jin didn't have that much of muscle and was definitely shorter than Nappa or Raditz. Maybe little taller than the prince. But this Saiya-jin scum didn't have tail... that needed to be taken care of, Frieza frowned. Raditz shrunk little back, which luckily went unnoticed by the Ruler of the Northern Galaxy.

He kicked the boy off and picked the full-grown Saiyajin up by his neck. Goku made a slight noise indicating pain in his unconscious state and coughed up blood and saliva.

Frieza gasped, his eyes widening in recognition. The mighty ruler dropped the Saiya-jin like he had just burned his hand, unceremoniously on the floor and took a step back. It couldn't be…He killed him! He was the first one to die! It coulnd't be!

Raditz cocked and eyebrow inwardly at the display of shock in front of him trying to contain his trembling and fear.

" What…What is his… name?" Frieza half-yelled his voice thick with surpassed anger and hate.

" Kakarott, milord. He's almost exact copy of his father…Bardock, sir." The kneeling Saiyajin said sounding bored. What the hell was going on? Frieza usually gave a fuck about names of his soldiers. Why was Lord Frieza so distressed over his little brother? Little brother...he grimaced at the term. It just didn't sound right yet.

" Put them in regeneration tanks and then train them. Zarbon and Dodoria will train Kakarott. They'll make excellent lower class purgers." Frieza ordered and spat the word Kakarott like something nasty and yet something fun to play with.

" Uh… Lord Frieza…what about the brat?"

" Heal him and do whatever you want with him! Now. I could care less about him! Dismissed!"

Zarbon and Dodoria emerged from the back shadow of the throne room to Raditz's worst fear. They had been there all the time! Why he didn't smell them? He could recognize those foul and abhorred scents anywhere! Frieza's two subordinates dragged the Earthling Saiya-jins out of the room, Raditz sauntering behind them like he couldn't care less. In reality he just wanted to get the hell out of Frieza's sight before he decided to have some 'fun' with him or Zarbon and Dodoria would pick on him, get a nice healing and new armor and go sleeping and wish tomorrow wasn't going to be his death day.

The door shut with a hiss.

" Kakarott, huh…" he said to himself like:" there's an apple on the table." He went at the minibar and took out some cognac, pouring the mahjong liquid to the glass and sipped it slowly. It was one of the most expensive and rarest type of alcohol in the whole Universe and spared for the thinking moments like this. Too bad he didn't know about Earth and it's lenghty extent of drinks and alcohol products. Frieza automatically presumed that Raditz had renovated the planet to ashes while gathering that Saiya-jin and half-breed. No one really knew much of Earth except it was worthless, located on the very end of the Northern Galxy and it had proposteously low tehcnological advancement. Wiping the whole concept of Earth out of his mind, it didn't exist anymore, he walked to watch out of the window at the empty space.

So the man who dared to stand up to him at the end had a son…Bardock…

He crushed the frail cognac class in his fist cutting himself. Bardock had defied him…and he was a Saiya-jin…no one had ever defied him before. No alien King, no advisor or newly conquered race had ever dared to cross his path and opinions. Everybody had always feared him and if they had defied him they had died crying for mercy and weeping pathetically. In the end he was always feared and submitted, but that cursed Saiyajin hadn't been afraid… He had killed the accursed monkey shit yes…But it wasn't enough! He had still done it! He hadn't been scared of him! He had openly defied him, his rule, his authoritet infonr of his elite troops!

The anger was coursing thru his very being and twisted his face in horrible mad mask of rage. He would pay! If not him then the boy who carried his blood. In a way or another…

He made a mental note to tell Zarbon and Dodoria to do extra hard work with him. He had to be stronger before Frieza could give him punishments personally. Otherwise he would die too fast and that was no fun at all.

* * *

'Gohan...'

First thing he felt was how he was dragged by his leg and it hurt like hell. All his senses were so messed up and the white pain was throwing his thoughts off and the pain was making him extremely nauseous.

Goku cracked one pained eye open and then another and was greetd with headache as the colors and shapes blurred together into wild dance, twisting the reality. He quickly shut his eyes and managed to bit off the scream of pain that was about to tore through his throat. He was in some much pain that he didn't even feel as he was hoisted up and placed inside the healing chamber.

Something was placed to his face and it covered his nose and mouth. He was about to struggle and even the thought of doing so sent him back to half-unconsciousness. His only thought at the moment was that there was too much pure, raw and uncontrolled _chi_ around Huge massive amount of it. It was overwhelming his senses and the pure badness of it...too much of it...can't be good... no wonder he felt so messed up...sleep...heal...

Something warm, liquid like substance soon enveloped him and Goku could feel it beginning to work its work of healing. The sleeping gas soon took away his mind as he suddenly became aware of Gohan's small, but steady _chi_ near, almost next to him.

' Gohan...'

And he was in the darkness again.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, no gurls this time and this will be kinda slow-moving fic so 'no killing the messenger aka author, ok?'

And to clear up somethings right from the start: Frieza doesn't know that Radizt is also Bardock's son and Goku's brother. He never bothered to check out the status of 'worthless Saiya-jin idiot'.

QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS WELCOME! JA NE MINNA-SAN! ( SEE YA, EVERYBODY!)


	3. Training

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Beware...It's violent...

And when speaking japanese it's **bold**, ok?

Chapter III - Training

A foot mashed at Goku's face snapping his head back sending him flying uncontrollably, too much in pain to concentrate his _chi_, and then a fist was buried into his guts. Blood and saliva came bursting out of his mouth splattering on the floor as the heavy internal damage was dealed upon him. He hung limply in the air clutching Dodoria's fist with his good arm while the other hung limply and broken, face twisted in agony, blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

All Goku could feel was unbearable pain searing through him almost making him black out and slip in blissful state of unconsciousness. This was supposed to be training. The 'training' was more like brutal murdering attempt to Goku. The Saiya-jin had long ago come to conclusion these people had extremely twisted sense of it.

Dodoria threw him on the floor and Goku was seeing white again and his mouth opened in silent scream of agony. More like feeling than seeing the foot coming crushing down toward his chest Goku used every inch of his remaining strength and flipped over gritting his teeth in pain tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth,finally becoming aware of its unfortunate existence in there. He thanked dearly his _chi_ sensing and suppressing ability.

A kick! The Saiyajin put his arm to cover his already broken ribs from the kick aimed to them. A scream of pain escaped his lips as he felt the bones break soundly and the force of the kick still bruised his broken ribs more. 'Chikuso!' Goku swore mentally and used every ounce of his will to push away the pain.

Zarbon flipped him over with his foot and placed it on his bruised ribcage smirking sadistically down at him, his sharp fangs showing. Dodoria also watched in mild interest, smirking ruefully. Beating Saiya-jins had always been so much fun. Dodoria was almost sad that they were gone, planet being blown up and all. There used to be so much those mokeys around...

" Well Saiyajin…ready to give up?" he asked the Saiya-jin male gasping in pain and lack of breath underneath his leg. Both his arms were broken, looking unnatural and blood was running freely from his nose, mouth and several cuts and burns covering mainly his naked upper body. Goku's given clothes had been torn away a while ago and the training room's walls and floor was stained with his blood.

As an answer Goku glared sharply and murderously growling in defiance despite the pain and spit blood and saliva at the green aliens face. The hell if he was going to be beaten by a green hussy-man!( He had at the first glance at Zarbon defined him as vain pretty-boy ) Besides the wounds Piccolo had inflicted upon him had been worse. And like he couldn't take pain.

Zarbon's face trasformed into mask shock and disbelief and then in barely contained anger. Zarbon had always prided himself of being patient and calm; the sheer manifestation of warrior's two most needed quality, but even he was beginning to lose his nerve with this certain specimen. Week ago, the spitting wouldn't have gotten any reaction from him, but being spat on saliva and blood by the same man two weeks srtaight every fucking day... In rage he kicked Goku sharply in the face knocking him out.

The pink fat blob smirked." He got you. I'd say the monkey is getting better even after two weeks…"

" Shut up Dodoria! If you hadn't noticed, he always manages to spit on me! We haven't made that much of progress! That damn attitude is still there! It has to removed!" Zarbon almost screamed in frutration, agitated wiping the blood off his face. He and Dodoria had no scratch on them but still that Saiyajin had managed to actually hit them. With his powerlevel it was theoretically **and** practically impossible. The scouter didn't pick his energy signal fast enough and sometimes it didn't even pick it up which irked them both to no end. How could it be possible for a scouter not to pick up his powerlevel at such close distance? They had checked and repaired and gotten new scouters, but the problem still stayed. Like virus without antidote or cure.

" Let's get him a regeneration tank. The day's training is over." Zarbon spoke his teeth clenched and picked the Saiyajin up none too gently. He could almost see that face smirking at him mockingly. Zarbon kicked the open, not bothering to open it, and walked out laughing Dodoria at his heels.

He hated Saiya-jins.

Gohan sat on the metal bed attached to the wall. It was gloomy and gray place and Gohan was scared, though not as much as before. There were three other beds too. One above the one Gohan was sitting on and two on the other side of the room. The sheets were rough material and dirty and the little semi-Saiya-jin guessed they had in somepint been white and soft. And that was probably fifty years ago. Gohan drew his knees up to his chin and pinced his nose. The whole room smelled like old blood and sweat.

The only thing that brought little soothing to him was his father's scent that lingered around the room. Him, Goku and Raditz, and some other two persons resided in this room, thou he hadn't seen those other two yet. Something about being on a mission.

The last two weeks (he had kept the count of the days with his otousan) events had been mind startling to put it bluntly. He'd been kidnapped by his ojisan and beaten up by him, then him and Tousan had found themselves in a weird room all healed up and naked. Not that much after that sompletely alieb looking men had dragged them away and told Goku his training would begin soon. They had laughed loudly and smugly, leaving them in this room. His Tousan was supposedly **trained** to be a planet purger and no one cared what he did, thoug he had heard he himself was also to become planer renovator too. His ojisan had hesitantly and not really willingly started training him. First he had hated him but now he was beginning to understand why he had kidnapped them. Raditz really didn't have had much choice in that matter.

Gohan had soon fond out, that even if Raditz _chi_ was awesomely high, it was pathetic compared to the very elites of Frieza's army. His ojisan was constantly being picked on, sneered at and despised greatly. Gohan had also learnt what was this place. It was the main headquarters of Frieza's army and the strongest standing fortress in the Northern part of the Universe.

The door hissed and opened. Gohan turned his head quickly to the sound ready to make use of his minimal fighting skills if needed and Goku, even after recovering, stumbled half-dead in, falling on his knees, panting from strain.

"**Dad! You okay?**" Gohan immediately rushed to help his father to stand and lay on the uncomfortable bed.

" **It's okay Gohan...don't worry...it's okay...**" Goku panted trying to reassure his four year old son that there was no mortal danger to him. It would need lots of convincing since he looked like a train had hit him full on.

" **Honto ni?**" (Really?)

" **Hai…**" Goku closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping the pain in bearable limits. Gohan climbed on top of him hugging him the best he could and began sobbing in his chest. He missed his mommy and the safety of their own house at the gentle shade of Mt. Paozu. And he was still only four year old kid...

"**Shh...Gohan...I'm okay.**." Goku hugged the child soothingly.

" **Tousan…boku…wakarinai! Nazeta…**" ( Dad...I..don't understand! Why...)

The Saiyajin stroked reassuringly his son's black wild hair and curled his tail around him. This seemed to calm down the scared child a little. He had gotten his tail back after couple of healing times in regeneration tank. Though the timing was very far off of the good moment for growing back since it provided his enemies a great wek spot, Goku was happy to have the furry appendage back.

Goku thought where their future was going and it didn't look that good. And the environment was… breaking. Spirit taking. It encouraged to give. The simple and small living quarters and boring dirtiness of everything almost demanded for you to submit. You didn't matter. You were disposable, extendable. The adult Saiyan-male had heard some conversations where the men were dreaming of the upper floors where everyhting was carpeted with warm red and walls were white like in royal palace and the elites had an access to Frieza's harem, which was rumored to be every man's paraside. Goku had noted the lack of female population and lately found out, that Frieza didn't allow women into his army.

He silently made a promise to protect Gohan even if it cost his life. Goku really couldn't blame his brother anymore after living a week in this hellhole himself.

Fear, violence and blood were the words of the day. It was the survival of the fittest. Fittest would survive and the weak would die. And the lack of women really didn't imrpove things any. Men were cranky and jealous of the elites and got easily into fights. It was actually devious, he concluded. Almot every soldier trained to achieve the respected status of an elite and gain better living grounds. It kept the army together. There was easily tens of thousands warriors and what if...

" **Gohan, listen to me. As long I am alive I'm there to protect you, you understand?**" Goku started hesitantly. Gohan nodded starting to feel sleepy in his fathers arms.

" We're not on Chikyuu anymore, musuko. I can't promise you that we see it or our friends ever again. I miss kaasan as much as you do. They're trying to break us, to make us like everyone else in here. Gohan, we have to be strong, fight until we drop and die, before becoming one of them. I know this is and will be hard for you, but we'll make it. And if you ever want to cry you can come to me and cry, okay? From now on we must try to be like them." Gohan listened intently placing his every word in his soul and mind. He was beginning to realize that his otousan was the only person who he could fully trust and was not going to kill him. But the thought of...

" **Demo Tousan! You said that-**" Gohan exclaimed little fearfully and Goku interrupted.

" **I didn't say to become like them. To be like them. Act like them, wakarimasu ka**? (Understood?) **Never really be like them**."

Gohan frowned but broke out in smile. He knew what to do. But then frowned again.

" **Tousan? Why ojisan Raditsu is so cold and why did he took us away? I've tried to understand but….**"

" **Gohan, we've been here almost two weeks. How has it been?**" Goku asked quietly. The little half-breed bit his lip.

" …**Hard.**"

" **Exactly, gaki… We've been here two weeks when he's been here almost fifteen years… wakarimasu ka?**"

" **Hai! Wakatta!**" (I understand!) Gohan smiled again. He was beginning to understand. Even a little. And undertsnading something new is really thrilling for children. Now all he had to do was to remain as strong as possible. And his father was there…

" **And Gohan? Be a child that you're.**" The adult Saiyajin said suddenly after a little break.

" **Hai Tousan.**" Gohan smiled. How his Tousan always managed to make things look good…he didn't know but it felt good to have him with him. And besides, now that he thought of it, there was definitely no homework!

Goku seeing his musuko smiling, smirked and began tickling him. Gohan began giggling and squirming trying to get away as Goku's lightning fast fingers poked hsi ribs. Gohan shrieked in laughter uncontrollably and tears flowed from hsi black eyes. It felt damn good to laugh.

" **Hah hahahaa Stop Tousan! Don't hahaaa.. no! Heheeeheh hih haha no fair! Hii hii!**"

" **Not a chance, gaki!**" Goku laughed affectionately and kept tickling.

Now...Review, please? I wrote this with a swollen and hurting wrist (I suspect it's fractured due the earlier fall onto the asfalt...) So yeah... I'm still immature about he use of japanese so 'don't like, don't review.' Flame me all you can but that's not gonna stop me from continuing.

See ya!


	4. Languages and Hearts

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter for those who like! Enjoy!

Chapter IV – Suspicions and languages

Raditz walked dead tired after a hard training session towards his room which he now shared with his brother and his brat. It really would get tedious as Nappa and Vegeta arrived from their mission and found out that the already nubearable metal room had two occupants more. And more or less Saiya-jins at that. Frieza had forbidden any messages to the flame-haired Saiya-jin prince about his two new-found Saiya-jin fellows.

He grunted thinking about them. His own little brother and nephew. They confused him. He had thought they'd die after couple first days, but obviously he'd been wrong. Kakarott showed no signs of dying during training with Dodoria and Zarbon anytime soon ( he shivered unvoluntarily; Kakarott really didn't have the slightest of clue what was in store for him when he got strong enough) and the brat seemed to be tougher and smarter than childen usually were given credit for.

Kakarott was a foolish dimwit, wasn't he? The brat Gohan was a pampered crybaby, wasn't he? They said or did something and the next, they said or did something that reversed and conflicted with the earlier words and actions completely.

And by all odds Kakarott and the brat should be emotional wrecks right now…Raditz mused sourly. Wait! What was that noise? It was coming from their own room. Raditz opened the door and a bright laughter greeted him and echoed in the fortunately empty corridor. He shut the door quickly behind him leaning against it startled. The laughter was so happy…despite the abuse…despite the environment… It was something he had forgotten a long time ago. The laughter… he hadn't heard pure laughter of joy in ages. Only when the soldiers were telling dirty jokes a laughter was heard...

A smirking Kakarott was tickling Gohan who laughed brightly begging him to stop in some weird language, laying on the bed obvious to the world.

Goku senses and pretended to notice Raditz standing near the door like he had seen a ghost. And for a second he saw mixed emotions twirling behind his black eyes, so much like his own, then they became cold again.

'So ka, not so uncaring and cold, are we eh?' He thought and smirked. He really had a lots of work to do…

" Okaeri nasai Raditsu-san oniisan!" ( Welcome back, big brother Raditz!) Goku exclaimed and Raditz almost jumped through the roof. What did Kakarott just say? And why in the hell it sounded…welcoming?

Gohan saw his ojisan and smiled too. Now Raditz was scared beyond death. What was going on? He was sure they'd jump on him at any moment and try to kill him. Why else they'd be smiling like that! I mean, who smiled without meaningot kill someone or thinking dirty thoughts?

" Kakarott…Whatta hell's going on?" he demanded.

" What do you mean?" Goku asked back seemingly nonchalant.

Raditz went silent and eyed them suspiciously. He was beginning to feel himself nervous around his so called family members. He was used to share his quarter with Nappa and Vegeta (despite of possessing an elite status were forced to live with him, but still had access to the upper level goodies) who could care less if he dropped dead off suddenly and barely acknowledged his presence. And his prince who spoke to him only if necessary…and now he was smiled warmly at…enough to creep him out. He wasn't used to this kind of behavior.

"What did you just say!" he demanded again, still wary of their behavior. And they were speaking that weird language which the scouter couldn't translate and every known language in universe was loaded in it, so…they could be talking about everything.

His brother and nephew seemed to have a knack for fooling scouters making them useless. How in the world did they do it? When he had asked them about it, they had looked so innocent and Raditz hadn't found a heart to beat it out of them which really disturbed him.

Goku could see the doubt in his brother's eyes. A doubt for them of trying something. He frowned inwardly keeping a half smirk on his face. He had found this expression to be annoying for the most of people in Frieza's ship. They couldn't read him thoroughly. Was he amused or arrogant. Scared of distraught. Strong or weak. Goku had even surprised himself for mastering the ability of unreadable expressions and gestures so fast.

Wait! Didn't his scouter translate it? No wonder he was so…distraught.

" Didn't your scouter translate it?"

" No…Earth's language is programmed into the system but it's the same language as the Universal, Galaxy wide known one…Earthlings call it… Egnlihs."

" Uh…it's English Raditsu-san." Gohan who had been silent for a while now butted in earning a slightly baffled and annoyed look from his uncle.

" What…?" Raditsu-san…what was that supposed to be?

" Oh! I get it!" Goku blurted out almost immediately.

" What!"

" The scouter does know English yes, 'cause it's mostly spoken on Chikyuu and it's the universal language after all-"

" On what!"

" – so via and the other languages were completely ignored on Chikyuu! So scouters can't translate Nihon-go!" Goku talked on ignoring Raditz.

" Translate a what?"

" Oh! You're right Tousan! So they can't translate Chuugoku-go or…Doitsu-go for example! Sugoi!" Gohan bounced almost up and down on his fathers chest before he remembered he was still hurt.

Raditz was beginning to feel himself stupid for asking whole time 'what' and he was starting to get extremely irritated because of that.

" A WHAT?" He screamed and both Saiya-jin and Saiya-jin half-breed jumped little at his sudden outburst and the bed they were laying clanged.

" What what?"

" Explain without using those damn fucking foreign words!"

Goku and Gohan shrugged and started explaining. Trying not to slip on Nihon-go proved with little difficulties and with an angry Raditz who didn't manage to intimidate the other two with his threats and yelling for some reason, which annoyed him to no end. ChiChi's daily temper outbursts had made them pretty much immune to temperamental people's usually scary outbursts.

Finally after more yelling and suddenly rather pissed off Goku's outburst for Raditz to shut his fucking trap before he did it and let them continue. Raditz taken back by this, surprisingly shut his mouth. Gohan hardly noticed his father's temper burst.

" So… on Earth which is Chikyuu in Japanese which is Nihon-go, there's really surely over two or three hundred languages! And English which is Eikoku-go or Ei-go is most spoken?"

Nod.

Okay…part of the secret solved. Now… what did he say? Raditz shook his long-maned head. He had never imagined Earth to have so many languages. It was just mind boggling for such small planet to have over three hundred ( Actual count is almost 5000 by the way… bet you didn't know that! Ha! Whaddya mean you don't believe me! It's true! And I learned that at school! ) languages which some of them didn't even remind each other.

" What did you say earlier when I came in?"

" Okaeri nasai Raditsu-san? Welcome back or in…it depends, Raditz."

He nodded dumbly. "Why did you call me Raditsu?"

" I pronounced it like in Nihon-go. It sounds better that way to me. Nihon-go is spoke with syllables so the other langugae little disrupt my ears." Goku answered and tucked Gohan who had fallen asleep surprisingly fast, under his, tail curling protectively around him. " Good nigh'." And he closed his eyes dozing off.

Raditz stood there fully five minutes just thinking. They had talked to him like they had known him for years. Relaxed and casual. Sahred secrets with him, so to speak! It had been actually quite comfortable atmosphere.

He threw off his slightly cracked armor and laid on the bed, curling his tail around his muscled thigh.

These two weeks he had gotten to know them more than he had ever intended to. Mostly because they kept bugging him and talking to him. Heck! He had probably spoken more to them than the combined word amount to his prince and the Saiyan-jin head general! And when they told him about Earth…did they really trust him so much? Did they trust him not to tell this information to Lord Frieza and maybe cause Earth's destruction? The answer seemed to be yes and that made him uncomfortable. Did he even mention to Lord Frieza that Earth was still intact and he had had to escape, otherwise he wouldn't have made it? Those damn Earthlings had been in him like hungry insects for gods fucking sake! The loss still stung his pride quite a bit!

And why would he tell Lord Frieza? To help him to conquer more? No way! It was bad enough already. And the thought of telling something which could harm his relatives... Oddly he found that the thought appalled to him greatly.

**A/N:** Ooh...Raditz is having some thoughts on life...Review? Please?


	5. Chikyuu training

**A/N:** Just a little peek to how things are going on Earth...Thanks for all who reviewed! Thank you! And **bold** is talking in japanese.

Chapter V – Chikyuu-jin Training

Sweat poured down her forehead and neck. Actually she was toatally covered in sweat. There was no inch on her body that wasn't matted with it and the outfir she wore clung like glued to her skin itching and stinging terribly.

ChiChi felt like her lungs would tear off, but she kept running. Quickly throwing a glance at Bulma's direction, who was running beside her also covered in sweat, she resumed the hard pace.

They had started raining two weeks ago with Kame'sennin, the Legendary Turtle Master Muten Roshi. First, they had been disgusted with the idea but when the training had begun they had changed their minds about their earlier opinion of the Turtle Master.He had not made one perverted comment or even suggested something like that. The tarining the old man put them thru was downright impossible. Obviously he was taking this seriously too. After all, Goku was his best student and friend and ChiChi suspected, at some level like a son to him.

First ChiChi had taught Bulma the basics of martial arts and then they had proceed to the training part which consisted of building the strength. The women kind of knew what to expect. Goku had told ChiChi all about his training and Bulma had witnessed it with her own eyes in her younger years.

The training was easier to ChiChi who was stronger, a lot stronger, than Bulma to begin with, and the turtle shell in her back didn't feel so heavy as Bulma felt it to be. Bulma also having a weaker physical shape was far more tired and had less stamina than ChiChi did. The raven-haired Amazon had come to conclusion, that the only reason why she still was in shape for fighting, was because she lived with two wild males, her otto and musuko( husband and son), who had energy more than than the law should allow. You try to keep up with them and besides, love making with Goku was quite wild and stamina asking.

The Z senshi had completely agreed to the rescue plan and started training as fast as they got senzu beans and good luck wish from Kami( Which Kami sent with Yajirobi as he brought the beans). But when the women had announced that they were coming with them and starting training, they had been shocked. Reluctantly they had given into the demand (After all they were dealing with the most dangerous women on Chikyuu on the temper part). And to have best results Z senshi couldn't waste their training time to teach girls or mainly Bulma to fight, so Kame'sennin had agreed right away saying he was too old to fly around in space after reckless martial art students.

Bulma and ChiChi had both threatened him not to do anything 'dirty' and then accepted the offer. It was after all the only way for them, anyway.

Bulma had ordered her father Dr. Briefs to built a spaceship for them right away and explained why. Dr. Briefs had immediately abandoned his other inventions and work and started on the spaceship.

It would take about year to be built for no prints or plans for spaceships were ready and everything had to be strted from nothing. A year, that was the time they had to learn, train and built everything. And it felt way too long time too.

Bulma had never been in more pain in her whole life. Probably she had been in her teenage years, when she adventured around but couldn't just now remember it.

Bushes and high sharp-edged weeds were scratching her legs and the turtle shell on her back weighted like a sin. The straps were chafing her shoulders and the skin was almost raw. Bulma wore a dark blue sleeveless women's chinese martial artist gi with light blue lining and slits up to her hips. They were running in the jungle and it was hot so she wore no under shirt or pants. Her lungs burned and her legs were begging her to give up but she wouldn't.

She couldn't give up.

Bulma had always considered herself as a half Z senshi. Not fully one. She had always wanted to be one, but hadn't had courage to ask someone to teach her. Now she had a chance and she'd be damned if she let it slip and she had a two people to rescue. Her best friend who was almost like a brother to her and that cute nephew of hers. She already considered herself as Gohan's obasan and ChiChi had told her a while ago that she and Goku had planned on making her Gohan's godmother and obasan. Bulma had been very delighted at this and almost exploded in fury as now part of her family were dragged off to dpace by that 'brother' of Goku's. So giving up wasn't even an option.

She would pull through this. Even if it took her life.

Bulma kept running.

Her looks hadn't suffered that much though. Her short hair was matted to her skin, wet from the sweat appearing darker than it was. She was muddy and ruffled from the days training. She didn't have her usual make up. But the fire in her eyes that she was unaware of lit up her whole being and she looked more attracting and beautiful.

But she didn't know it and was ready to sacrifice her looks for this and her newly appointed godson and nephew.

ChiChi was by her outlooks no better off. She too was muddy and scratched, looking like she had lived in a jungle. ChiChi wore a purple sleeveless chinese style gi with yellow lining and slits also up to her hips. She too had ditched her black undershirt and pants much to the silent unshown happiness of Master Roshi.

Her now short hair was matted to her head, soaked in sweat and mud. She had cut it to make it easier to train and her long hair kept getting in the way. She hadn't done it gladly and wondered all the time what Goku-sa would think about it. Would he like it? Would he think it was horrible? And she was starting to like it short. She still had her bangs and locks framing her face, she had only shaped them little. The rest of her hair was quite short and was on a cock's tail naturally, spiking little upwards. ( Sorry for you who like her hair long, but it had to be done. It will grow back later, don't worry.)

She was ready to get her beloved otoko back no matter what. And her little Gohan… At least Goku-sa was there... if he was still alive...if Gohan-chan was still alive... ' No! Dont' think like that! You'd know if they'd be dead!' Her throat constricted.

The training really wasn't that hard but still enough straining and she was little rusty after all things. Getting married and becoming a wife and having Gohan… and like she said; it required hellova lot energy to keep up with them.

Her mind flew almost immediately to Goku. No, no, no! I can't think him right now! I can't!

But a memory of his masculine body and scent surfaced again and she felt a familiar burning in her lower abdomen. How she missed him. Both emotionally and physically.

She bit her lip in attempt suffocate a moan that almost escaped her lips. Luckily the running was helping a little to sooth her longing.

'Just keep running. You can't let it distract you. The better and more you train, more chances you have,' ChiChi thought as some quick flashes of most intimate memories popped in her mind frequently.

'Kuso ChiChi! Concentrate! Shimatta! You can't think like this right now!'

Their training camp was closing in fast. Much faster than they first thought. Suddenly the annoyingly heavy turtle shell on ChiChi back became lighter. Almost there!

Her body was screaming in exhaustion and felt like it was on fire with extra hot flames. Her lungs felt way too small and like she was always one lungful short on the precious oxygen.

Finally she allowed her body to fall on the ground hearing a thud besides her at the same time. They lay there panting and feeling pretty much like shit.

" **We're getting better, desu ne?**"ChiChi panted heavily. " **Soon we can move on to real practice…**"

Bulma groaned trying desperately suck some air in her burning lungs.

" **Hai…**" she gasped out not really wanting to know what the real practice would be like.

" **C'mon Bulma-san…let's get some water and start on push ups…**"

And they dragged their selves up somehow leaning on each other for support and staggered to get some water and take a little pause.

Kame'sennin nodded appreciatingly at his hiding place, perche on a big sturdy branch, hiddne by everything and _chi_ pressed to absolut zero point. The females were much better than anticipated. This could turn out to be good after all.

**A/N:** Yeah. It's short...kinda filler y'know...review!


	6. Mess Hall Words

**A/N:** I haven't touched his story in ages! But now felt the good time to write another chapter to it... Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all who reviewed the earlier chapter! I won't give up this story! Japanese is till **bold**!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I am still working on it...

000000

Chapter VI – Mess Hall Words

Week had one by and Raditz was getting used to having his so-called family members around. He sat in the mess hall of the fortress on his lunch break, finding himself thinking again those tow enigmas. Though they were incredibly weak in their emotions and their chi was class that of an infant; they still possessed far stronger mental stress handling ability than Raditz thought an Earth raised Saiyajin could have. Goku's or Kakarotto's powerlevel kept climbing up in steady pace as the beatings from Zarbon and Dodoria got more dangerous and lethal. Kakarotto despite all his weakness was seemingly very hard to kill or break. On few unfortunate occasions he had personally seen just what was the training Frieza's to lackeys put his brother thru and it definitely was the usual. He still winced at the memory of the gruesome sight and at his own memories.

Sure he had gotten and still got his fair share of brutal violence and even inflicted it himself upon occasions but what Zarbon and Dodoria did was just sick even in his standards.

His brat of a nephew was adaptive, Raditz had to give him that credit. The small half-Saiyajin boy was by no means confident and strong, but Gohan had obviously inherited some of the most positive traits of being a Saiyajin. An ability to adapt to surroundings and mental capacity and will to handle the violence and blood around him. Another was his, even in Saiyajin standrds, high learning ability. The boy sucked those techniques in like a common whore men!

Otherwise they both were uncomfortably and annoyingly open in his presence and he still didn't know how to deal with them.

The Saiyajin allowed a smirk to graze his features as he absently stirred his ill-defined drink in the mess hall of Frieza's main planet Freeza #79. At least his brother and nephew were learning the 'local customs' well. How long had it been? Almost three weeks... and his comrades should be back soon.

He could already picture the screaming tantrum that would await him from his Prince when the impulsive Saiyajin ex-ruler and the high commander found out their four person room was to be now shared with two extra persons. Not a happy future for five of them.

000000

Goku groaned in pain as his stiff joints protested moving so soon after getting out of the healing chamber. The short Saiyajin winced and carefully stretched all his junctures carefully. Now, that was better... Kami-sama, that had been awful. Those two bastards were really putting their twisted hearts (or what now were the organs that replaced theirs) into his training. It was shocking to notice that all the people here really didn't know anything about real training. It seemed that warriors here had no technique or warrior's philosophy whatsoever! Only speed and power so great it made the technique unnecessary. Only generic punching and kicking were used; no stances or even most basics of them? No stretching or actually taking care of your body so not to over exert it.

( A/N: Have you really ever seen anyone else but the Z senshi from Earth take a stance or stretch before battle? I sure haven't expect for Cell, who was made up of the cells of th Z fighters! Frieza doesn't have one, neither do his goons! Just something funny I remarked lately...)

No wonder he was able to come this far his sanity and body mostly together. No wonder he had been almost able to beat Raditsu...

He scoffed and dressed into his given armour: black spandex whole-bodysuit, white boots and gloves (that he had dismissed right away and gotten wristbands from somewhere) and simple armour with metal shoulders straps and put the scouter on just for the sake of blending in. Armour protected but was uncomfortable as hell! Goku never though he'd miss so much his own red and blue gi, tough, strong and hard fabric... usually washed and dutifully ironed by ChiChi... ChiChi...

The sudden streak of pain and longing in his heart made him close his eyes and inhale deeply. Kami-sama he missed her so... the young Saiyajin pushed the thought to back of his head. As soon as he'd be strong enough he and Gohan would get the fuck out of here and take maybe Raditsu with them, back to ChiChi, back to their friends.

He was still black and blue and decided to get Gohan and get some food as inedible as it was. Bulma's cooking sounded heavenly though it had yet to die in most occasions... he chuckled and made his way to his 'room', opened the door and stepped in quietly. Gohan lay on the iron cot, cutely sleeping like only a child can. Goku smiled proudly and then woke the boy up.

" **Gohan... wake up, son! We gotta get something to eat.**"

" **Hmh... Tousan?**" the hybrid child yawned groggily and the perked up, " **Food?**"

" **Yeah, brat. Let's go. The emptiness of my stomach is killing me!**" Goku exclaimed and picked him up and set on the floor. If the situation had been any other Goku would have laughed at how cute and weird his son looked in his mini armour; now it only served to remind him of their unfortunate circumstances.

The father-son duo made their way to the mess hall along the murky and messy lower corridors finally arriving at the door leading to dining areas. Gohan shortly wondered with what was the lizard Lord trying to poison them now. He didn't like the food they offered here, but he didn't complain that much either. It was still food!

They quickly got their food, or the phlegm as it was so fondly dubbed, and Goku soon spotted Raditsu sitting in a corner with stern expression on his face; sipping his drink and poking his food. Gohan spotted him also.

" **Tousan! Look it's ojisan Raditsu! Let's go eat with him!**"

" **Yeah, let's.**" Goku smirked and Gohan giggled at his father's expression. It was always a sign of fight or something funny. This time the boy knew it was the latter. The adult Saiyajin sneaked quietly forwards, his chi pushed to absolute zero so his brother's scouter wouldn't pick up his energy. Gohan followed in suit; also his chi kept low. Goku feeling his son's energy drop to nothing gave one surprised look and the hybrid only grinned wildly.

His son had learned some basics of the manipulation of chi, it seemed. He'd need to ask it later for Raditsu couldn't have taught him that so Goku concluded Gohan had picked it up himself...

" YO BROTHER!" he shouted and slammed his tray down with loud bang that attained few interested glares from nearby occupied tables.

" Gah!" Raditz almost screamed in scare and prepared a chi blast while he nearly toppled over in his chair when he was met with two almost identical grinning mugs of his relatives. " Hi uncle!" Gohan greeted, standing on his chair to see and reach. Raditz stared feeling his face go red.

" You idiots! Friggin' no-good assholes!" he insulted darkly them and the duo shrugged in unison, still grinning, " I could've fucking killed you!"

" Not with that aim..." Goku retorted and sat finally down and Raditz bristled up visibly.

" Care to run that by me again?"

" I said: not with that aim!"

" Why you---"

The brothers began a banter and Gohan snickered and poked at his phlegm with the thing that resembled a fork. Grown ups were so funny! He listened intently at their 'talk' and realized they used a lots of words he didn't know or understand. He had heard some of the words before from his father's mouth back home when Goku in his temporary fits of clumsiness hit himself or knocked something down. Mom always got so mad at him for those words...

He tugged at Goku's arm. " Tousan? What does 'fuck' mean?"

Goku and Raditz both froze, sputtering a little. " Uh, what?" Goku asked, not sure he heard right? Did his son just as what fuck meant? He hoped not...

" I said what does 'fuck' mean? And what's a 'jackass'?" Gohan repeated, his inky black Saiyajin eyes blinking at the adults innocently.

" Um... hmm.. eh..." Goku stuttered. ChiChi would kill him! Raditz smirked, humoured, Well well, little brother in front of parental problems, eh? Gohan looked at the expectantly.

" Gohan, do you have other words you'd like to know about?" Goku asked carefully, playing time and thinking whatta hell to answer. To him cursing was no big deal. Had never been, until ChiChi and still wasn't. Grandpa Son Gohan had possessed a vocabulary that Satan himself would have envied when pissed off and Bulma had a mouth like a sailor. Yamcha was a bandit and was required to use bad language most of the time. Kuririn played tough and tried to get women and Kame'sennin just used so much innuendos and dirty language in general that it was normal for him... but then again ChiChi would skin him alive...

" Yeah! I've got few more I don't know!" Gohan chatted enthusiastically and Goku's shoulders slumped. He had feared so... Raditz was beginning to snicker in mirth and smugness.

" Care to say, Gohan?"

" Sure! I heard uncle call this one guy 'whore' and 'slut'... the there was this one alien he called 'cock-sucking bastard' and 'motherfucker' and..."

" Enough, Gohan!" Goku commanded as Raditz burst out laughing getting worried stares from the whole room. Laughing was not a good sight. Either you were going crazy or you already were one and a mad Saiyajin was not hoped for. Goku kicked him on the shin under the table in irritation and Gohan looked at him questioningly. Oh damn that look! How in the hell he was going to explain ChiChi why her four year old son knew such term as a whore or fuck?

Well, he'll confront those words somewhere in the future anywho... the young Saiyajin father opted to tell the truth.

After the 'dinner' two stern and embarrassed looking adult males and one extremely shocked, wide-eyed and blushing boy exited the room. Gohan was in daze. Whoa... to think like things like that existed... why none of this was told in one of his study books back home? Then another peculiar thought crossed his mind.

" Hey Tousan? When you said that whore is a person that gives to any man a fuck which produces babies does that mean that Okaasan's also a whore?"

Raditz began rolling around the floor in laughter, holding his sides as Goku yelled at Gohan that that was absolutely not the case and never ever say any of the things in front of his mothers and she was not a whore. Gohan stared in wonder. What did he do now? Then Goku began patiently explaining his son some concepts...

...and Raditz continued laughing.

000000

Review! I might get next chapter out earlier... this one did only take around... half a year? REVIEW KUDASAI! NEXT EPISODE: VEGETA AND NAPPA ARRIVE!


	7. The prince of all Saiyajins

**A/N:** Okay... I am gonna be a hypocrite... I told I'd get this chapter out earlier, didn't I! This one didn't take half a year! Though I don't like this chapter at all and in my opinion it sucks but oh well...Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Onwards! Japanese is still **bold. **Warning! Some mature talk ahead!

**Disclaimer:** Snowball's chance in hell that I own more than clothes on my back and few DBZ mangas in my shelf!

000000

Chapter VII – The ruler of three Saiyajins and one half-breed

Two space pods sped forwards in the endless space or at least from the point of view of the passengers it seemed that they were moving forward but as we know in space directions matters absolutely shit's worth and there is no such concept as 'straight' becuase space bends and is always on the move as invisible as it is.

The sleeping gas floated inside the pods: green poisonous looking vapors that kept the travelers in sleep and alive. Almost like stasis but not nearly as deep but deep enough for space travel. In another pod, a hulking figure slept scowling and battered from the mission and arms crossed in superior defiance; his sleep was dreamless for Nappa, former high commander of Vegetasei never dreamed.

In another pod slept another figure; smaller in stature but greater in power than the other man ever could hope to be. Unlike his comrade he dreamed; he got gut feelings and hunches of the up coming events. Vegeta, the prince of all remaining Saiyajins, a ruler without a planet and destroyer of worlds was returning to Planet Freeza #79 after a long mission in another part of the whole galaxy.

His face was producing its customary scowl but this time it held puzzlement and worry for something unknown. Even in his sleep the ex-monarch knew something would be different when he and Nappa returned to the base fortress. Something had changed; something that could perish them or save them in the end. Still, he had the feeling he would not like it...

A small light began blinking on the control devices, the red light illuminating the pod. The vapors retreated and pair of coal black eyes blinked open. The light that announced when only an hour was left before landing had woken Vegeta up just as always. He blinked again to focus his blurred sight and the familiar control pad and small round window came into his view.

Stretching all he could he warmed up his stiff muscles and joints quickly before checking everything was right with the pod and his vitals. He shook his spiky head. Why couldn't he shake the feeling something he did not like had happened? Before he could delve into his paranoia the transmitter crackled and a nervous voice announced:

" Prince Vegeta! Your landing will be due in an hour! Lord Frieza awaits your return with enthusiasm! We will inform your kinsmen about your arrival. End HQ flight control tower."

With roll of his eyes he pushed affirmative button on the panel to confirm everything was alright and the message was heard. Yeah right! The hell the lizard was happy that he returned! That freak of nature had sent him on this mission in the first place hoping he'd die!

The transmitter crackled again and a hesitant voice said something that was first interrupted by statistic disturbance and then cleared up.

" -uiet! Sir! Sir can you hear me now? It's Raditz. I was informed about your return and..." the voice faded.

" Yes, I am here you idiot! What has happened within these months I've been away? Speak soldier!" Vegeta barked annoyed. What that incompetent jerk had been up to while he and Nappa were gone!

" Uhm... sir, you're not gonna like... let me re-phrase that. Either you're gonna love it or hate it... Stop it you friggin' idiots! I am talking to prince Vegeta right now so shut up!" the speaker sounded some weird background noises that Vegeta identified as talking and something else... like something beating metal wall or something. Whatta hell was going on there! The Saiyajin stared at the speaker puzzled.

" Excuse me sir, but... (GANG GANN GANN!) AAAARGH! STOP FOR FUCK'S SAKE STOP IT YOU LITTLE SON OF A WHORE! COULD YOU CEASE JUST FOR A SECOND! Good... (GANG ANG!) AAARGH! WHATTA HELL YA MEAN THE SECOND ALREADY PASSED? UPTIGHT! ME? I'M NOT UPTIGHT!"

" RADITZ! WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?" Vegeta roared into the transmitter. Like some goddamned circus was going on there. Just what had happened there? The curiosity was killing him already, but it didn't show.

" Sorry sir... nothing out of usual... just that I regret it but I can't tell you, prince. Lord's order not to inform you. He said that it would a wonderful surprise for you, sir. I gotta go now before they track this signal. Seeing you soon, majesty!" A click was heard and the line went dead and Vegeta was left in the silence and wondering.

Reluctantly he contacted Nappa and played the recorded transmission to the high commander as well who was just as incredulous as he was. But they would be landing soon...

000000

Raditz slumped against the wall in their room feeling like the world had just crashed on him. " They're gonna kill me..."

" Aw, C'mon Raditsu! It's not that bad! They're not gonna kill you!" Goku informed him while lazily making somersault off the walls causing the clanging sound. Gohan, still in awe at his father's acrobatic skills had opted to copy his doing and Raditz felt like he was in a room with two super rubber balls: floor, ceiling, wall, the beds... they bounded off of everything!

" Saa, Raditsu ojisan! If he's your ruler he should understand and merciful on you! That's what a good ruler should be but also strict on his people so no bad guys can go around!" Gohan explained dutifully, the picture he had of what ruler should straight out of his fairytale books. " Whee! Tousan! This is fun!"

Raditz only glared at the bouncing boy; he wished that could be the case but very few Saiyajin rulers fit into that category. It was more like the bad guy/tyrant thing for them and Vegeta, brought up by Freeza's ideology and ways, definitely didn't fit there and never would!

" Oniisan... they can't be that bad! Were of the same race, ne?" Goku said in middle of his flips and that was when Raditz had enough! He grabbed them from their hairs and slammed them face-first on the metal bed.

" Shut up and let me tell you about prince Vegeta and high commander Nappa!" he ground out glaring threateningly and the father-son duo nodded, rubbing their aching foreheads. The long-maned Saiyajin proceeded to tell everything about the two Saiyajins Goku and Gohan surprisingly listening without interrupting him; he told their evil ways, brutality and cruel nature and what he had seen them do and the cruelty of the whole situation and world finally sunk into their minds permanently.

Things would be different for them for the rest of their lives if they ever got out.

000000

ChiChi coughed slightly and let herself fall on the soft grass, panting for air after the hard work out. Bulma fell right beside her friend, also out of breath. They were finally moving into some real training as Kame'sennin has doubled the weight of their turtle shells and their task were getting more and more harder and required harder physical condition.

" **Sugoi..."** Bulma breathed and inspected her hands with fascination.

" **Nani?"** ChiChi asked in return, staring at the cloudless blue sky.

" **My arms! They are so much sleeker than before and firmer but still you really can't tell I have muscles... I mean I just did at least 500 push-ups! Not many super strong human men with huge muscles can do that..."** she mused partly to herself and explaining to ChiChi her wonder.

" **I don't really know about that... I don't remember having any visible muscles either when I was at my peak. But I am getting closer to where I was before Gohan was born..."** she sighed dejectedly at the thought of her small baby boy which immediately led to the very vivid and detailed mental image of her husband and his sleek muscular body. She sighed longingly. How she missed them... were they hurt? Did they get food there where ever they were?

ChiChi refused to think they were dead; she just knew they weren't, she could feel it in her heart.

Bulma noted ChiChi longing look and guessed she missed her family. Bulma too was worried about those two: Goku she had known over half of her life and even if she had known Gohan practically for an hour before the events that led her to training took place at Kameshima (Kame Island) she felt like an aunt to him.

" **So you miss them, don't you? I do too..."**

" **Oh Goku..."** ChiChi sighed for the umpteenth time. Sighing was something she had done a lot lately... how long had it been? Little over a month since that guy ChiChi didn't even know nor had seen had robbed her family from her. But then again the man had claimed to be Goku' bother and they were some sort of warrior race from outer space... Saiyajins.

" **So being a month without sex is hard?"** Bulma grinned teasingly at ChiChi who went bright red.

" **I am not horny!"** ChiChi defended herself and blushed even more.

" **Yeah sure you aren't! I am a woman too and I know when woman wants to have some male attention! And you have that you-man-throw-me-onto-bed-rip-my-clothes-off-and-fuck-me-blind look about you right now!"**

" **Oh fine! I miss him in that way and I am damn horny because of it! Kami Bulma! You just don't know what is liked to be in bed with that man! **

**He has such passion and wildness in him and the lusty black gaze he looks at me when he wants to be intimate makes me almost obey his every whim and I want nothing else than him to fuck me, feel him against me, pleasure him like he does to me... I know Goku can be somewhat naïve and ignorant but he definitely knows how to please a woman in bed! Kuso! I am so horny for him and I know my lust can't be sated by any other man... I don't even ever want it to be sated by some other male! Kami I love that crazy man!" **ChiChi yelled in frustration.

Bulma stared at ChiChi incredulously but before she had chance to reply a distant hum of jet copter caught their ears. They rose up and soon one-person jet-bike landed on the forest clearing and to their utter surprise the blonde Ranchi, Kushami, exited the vehicle. She smirked at them and took of her helmet and goggles and heaved her machine gun over her shoulder.

Bulma and ChiChi stared.

" **I heard your hubby Goku and your little kid got kidnapped and I thought you coulda use lil' help of lil' me...!"** Another confident smirk.

"**Ranchi... no! Uh, Kushami! How did you find us? How did you even know?"** Bulma asked as she gathered her composure. Kushami snorted.

" **I keep in touch with the other Z senshi too, y'know. Kuririn told me, when I visited Kameshima, the recent events and here I am! I took care of that little tyke when he was little and he's saved me on many occasions from jail! Not that I couldn't break out of there on my own if I wanted..."**

The two women nodded at the feisty blonde thoughtfully. Why not? Why not use help of crazy, machine gun wielding, scary as hell, blonde in outer space with them? They needed every ounce of power and help they could get! That Raditsu guy was incredibly strong yet he said he was very weak compared to other soldiers...

" **You're on, Kushami! Shall I inform Ranchi of this?"** ChiChi stuck her hand out for the blonde, smiling gratefully and Kushami shook her hand hard and ChiChi almost winced at the force the woman used. She had not had an idea Kushami was that strong! Even with all her training the hand grip still hurt a bit.

" **No need! She was the one that insisted we help you in the first place!" **Kushami said smirking, **" Okay! Let's get training an' ready to kick some alien ass!"**

000000

**A/N:** Next: Vegeta and Nappa meet Goku and Gohan! And Freeza has yet more evil in his mind...! Please review! See ya! I should have the next chapter out soon(er)! He he...


End file.
